


Take Out + Sesame + Reaction

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Angst, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: Things don't go quite as planned when the team have takeaway.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Take Out + Sesame + Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Arghh! My first fic for Febuwhump 2021, go gently... it's my first challenge.
> 
> Prompt - Alternate 8 - Allergies
> 
> Thanks to beta @teamimprov

For once the latest mission had been a success. In and out in 24 hours and back to the relative safety of the MacGyver house. Bozer had been going on and on about some new takeout place they ‘just had to try’ for at least half of the mission.

‘Boze, we get it’. Riley pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to get rid of the headache forming between her eyes. ‘You want to try this place. I mean, I’m up for something new, anybody else?’

‘Darlin’, I’ll try it just to get Bozer to shut up about it’, Jack says.

‘Hey now!’

‘Boze, you kinda have been talking about it non-stop. I agree that your recommendations are usually pretty good. Desi and I had great dim-sum on the one date we did manage’, Mac throws over his shoulder as he makes his way inside for beer.

‘Good, you all agree with my excellent choice. Let’s order’.

‘I may have already ordered on the way home….’ Riley reluctantly tells him.

‘What?! You know I’m the ordering king’.

‘Sorry Boze I am sooo hungry; didn’t think I could wait’.

‘Really?! You owe me though’. Bozer gives her a look, tosses his head and flounces off to the kitchen.

Jack just smiles as he takes a beer from Mac. ‘So, what are you doing tomorrow?’

Mac looks at him puzzled as he takes a seat. ‘I’m going to work, aren’t you?’

‘No, genius. Remember Matty gave us a few days R&R till Desi is back from wherever she’s gone this time’.

‘I’ve got some stuff in the lab I want to finish, so I’ll just pop in anyway’.

‘No, no, no, no, no. You are banned from the Phoenix tomorrow’.

‘Jack, I’m not sure that’s what Matty said’.

‘No, _she_ didn’t, but _I_ am. When was the last time you took a day off and just relaxed Hoss? Hm? And don’t even try to use any of those ‘injured and strapped to the sofa so you can’t work’ times’.

Riley lets out a small laugh and Mac looks across to her, eyes narrowed.

‘Oh no Mac, I’m with Jack on this one. I think we should definitely do something. Maybe drive out to Stallion Springs, walk, grab some wine? I know how much you love a good hike’. She raises her eyebrows in Mac’s direction; she hopes she’s played this well enough.

‘See, now that sounds good. Maybe pick up some beer hun but I’m in. So are you Mac, be good for ya’. Jack backs her up.

‘So now you’re just going to decide for me, are you?’ Mac looks defiantly at Jack.

Riley can tell this has the beginnings of a long argument and wishes she had kept out of it.

Fortunately, a noise from the kitchen interrupts them. It sounds like Bozer has managed to break something.

‘Bozer, you ok?’ Jack shouts. ‘That’s usually the noise you make in the kitchen’, he tells Mac.

There’s no response so Jack goes in to see what’s going on.

Bozer is nowhere in sight as Jack comes in from outside. It’s only when he rounds the corner of the counter that he sees him. Bozer is lying on the floor, what looks like curry and glass strewn around him, as he wheezes in and out.

‘MAC! Get in here’, Jack shouts as he takes in the scene. He strides to Bozer’s side and kneels down, ignoring the glass piercing his skin.

‘Hey, hey, I’ve got you. What happened?’

‘Sesame…. I…. think’, Bozer gets out in between wheezes, pointing at the food on the countertop.

Mac, with Riley close behind, appears from outside ‘What’s going… Bozer! What happened?’

‘Allergic reaction, he thinks it’s sesame’, Jack relays to them.

‘Riley, call 991. I’m gonna go find an epi-pen’. Mac pushes the worry for his friend to the back of his mind. He’s in mission mode.

Jack does his best to sweep the glass away with one of his hands before moving to sit behind Bozer. ‘Ok, let’s get you sitting up a bit, it might help that breathing’. He pulls Bozer up so he’s now more upright, laying on his side on Jack’s chest. Jack grabs his wrist to check his pulse.

‘Tell them it’s weak and rapid, Riley and there’s a rash. We need them here now’.

Riley nods and moves away slightly, concentrating on what the operator is telling her.

‘You just stay right here Bozer, ol’ Jack’s got you. You just had to make things interesting hey, couldn’t just let us have a nice easy mission and relax at the end of it’.

Bozer smiles momentarily before his eyes close. Jack taps his cheek.

‘No, no. You can’t go to sleep on me now. Mac will be back any second. Open your eyes’. Bozer dutifully does so and true to Jack’s word, Mac comes sliding to a stop in front of them. He’s already unzipped the pack that lives in the bathroom and pulls out the pen.

‘Here we go’, Mac says as he stabs the injector into Bozer’s thigh and holds it there. His eyes wander to his best friend’s face, desperately hoping what he’s done helps.

The next five minutes are torture for everyone. Bozer continues to wheeze against Jack’s chest, his lips starting to turn grey. His friends can do nothing but give reassurance as they wait for the ambulance. Mac grabs hold of Bozer’s hand. It’s rare that he finds himself in a situation where he can’t improvise a solution.

He looks over Bozer’s head to Jack. Jack can see the fear in Mac’s eyes as he says ‘You’re going to be ok’ to Bozer, trying to reassure Mac at the same time.

It’s with relief that Mac hears sirens pulling up in the driveway. Riley has gone to the door and within minutes the EMT’s are in the room.

Jack starts speaking. ‘This is Wilt Bozer, likes to be called Bozer. Thirty years old. Had an anaphylactic reaction to sesame seeds about nine minutes ago. We found him on the floor after we heard a crash. He’s had one dose from an epi-pen five minutes ago. Conscious throughout’.

Mac hands over the epi-pen to the medics as they move him out the way. He reluctantly let’s go of Bozer’s hand but stays in his eyeline. Mac watches as they place an oxygen mask over Bozer’s face and start an IV line in his arm. Within minutes, they transfer Bozer to the gurney, allowing Jack to get up off the floor.

One of the medics looks back at the team. ‘Your friend should be fine. You guys did great. We’re going to Cedars-Sinai if you want to meet us there’.

Bozer huffs into the oxygen mask as the epinephrine starts to take effect. His eyes search the room until they land on Mac. Mac takes his cue, sliding in beside the medics to hold Bozer’s hand.

‘You’re going to be fine, I’m not going anywhere’, Mac reassures him. He’s so used to hearing those words from Jack, it feels wrong to be on the other side of it. So helpless. He realises how strong Jack must have to be.

Mac turns as the gurney starts to move, seeking out Jack. He’s stood with his arm around Riley as tears silently fall from her face. Jack knows what he’s asking.

‘Go. We’ll meet you there and let Matty know what’s happened’.

Mac nods in thanks and leaves with Bozer.

Jack pulls Riley into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

‘He’ll be fine, darlin’. They’ll keep him overnight I expect and then we’ll have to hear all about it for the next month’.

Riley smiles and looks up at him.

‘Thanks Jack. I suppose we ought to go’.


End file.
